My Dynasty Warriors OTP Collections (random)
by peacytalia
Summary: kumpulan kisah OTP favoritku Disclaimer: Aku bukan pemilik Koei, apalagi Dynasty Warriors. Yang aku punya hanyalah art dan story


Halo semuanya.! jadi sebenarnya cerita ini awalnya dipublish di Wa*pad dan rasanya nggak cocok kalo share disitu. jadi ya, aku pindah aja ceritanya.

jadi ini fic pertama aku soal pairing klasik yang rasanya sudah kelihatan klop gitu. hehe... tanpa berlama-lama, aku langsung aja ya.

(suasana di Dynasty Warriors 7, art and story by me)

Hembusan angin disambut oleh awan senja tengah melewati rumah-rumah penduduk di desa, seakan-akan di sore hari itu akan larut dengan cepatnya.

Meski langit akan gelap, semangat oleh para prajurit Wu telah memenangkan pertempuran saat itu. Ketika mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing, mereka disambut hangat oleh banyak penduduk yang senantiasa menunggu untuk bersama-sama dan bercanda ria kembali.

Lain halnya dengan Tuan Putri yang satu ini, Sun Shangxiang, yang amat periang dan tomboy. Ia pergi meninggalkan gerombolan prajurit dan perwira yang tadinya kembali ke kastil. Alasannya sepele saja, dia ingin mengunjungi di sebuah danau jernih yang tidak jauh dari kastil untuk melepas lelah setelah berpartisipasi dalam perang tersebut, tanpa ada satupun penjaga yang mengawasinya.

Shangxiang melepas sepatunya dan memasukkan kedua kakinya kedalam air yang jernih tersebut. Sambil melepas lelah, menikmati angin sejuk menjadi suatu kegiatan penting dalam hidupnya. Awalnya ia ingin tertidur disana, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya disini.

Sambil melihat ikan koi yang melewatinya, ia mendengar suara hentakan sepatu pada beberapa bilah kayu.

"Jadi selama ini kau senang bermain disini, Tuan Putri?"

Shangxiang menoleh cepat kebelakang dan melihat sosok yang memanggilnya barusan. Seorang perwira muda tengah melihatnya dengan wajah heran campur lelah. Ia terlihat membawa sebuah bungkusan. Shangxiang tersenyum setelahnya.

"Hai, Boyan! Apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Bakpao isi daging, kau mau?"

Wajah Shangxiang terlihat cerah, "Tentu, aku lapar sekali"

Xun memberikan bungkusan itu pada Shangxiang lalu ia melepas sepatunya sama halnya dengan Shangxiang. Kemudian duduk disebelahnya lalu mencelupkannya kedalam danau. Kelihatannya ia juga lelah setelah ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertempuran.

"Heiy, apoakoah kao suodaoh moakoan boakpoao oinoi?" tanya Shangxiang yang tengah makan bersama Xun.

"Maafkan kelancanganku Tuan Putri, tapi tolong habiskan makanan yang ada dimulutmu sebelum berbicara dengan orang..." tiba-tiba Shangxiang langsung menelannya, meski tadi hanya mengunyahnya sedikit, itu membuat Lu Xun kaget. Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Boyan, seperti biasa bakpaonya enak. Kau biasa beli di tempat itu ya?" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar Tuan Putri, sejak kecil aku selalu membelinya disana"

Wajahnya mulai mendekat, dengan mimik bahagianya, "Apa kau masih ingat waktu kita pertama kali membeli bakpao disana?"

Wajah Xun memerah seketika, "Em...uh...ya, aku mengingatnya. Memang kenapa, Tuan Putri?"

Wajah Shangxiang menjauh perlahan, "Aku...sangat merindukannya. Apalagi saat kau berbuat kesalahan pada waktu itu"

"Emm...yaaah seperti yang kau tahu, Tuan Putri, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja memesan bakpao yang tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu" sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, Shangxiang terkekeh-kekeh mendengar pengakuannya.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi" Shangxiang masih terkekeh oleh pengalamannya bersama Lu Xun. "Kau suka bakpao?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Putri. Siapa yang tidak suka makanan lezat ini?" sambil mengangkat bakpao yang ada di tangannya.

Shangxiang menoleh pada genangan danau sambil menghela, "Abang Quan, ia tidak menyukainya sama sekali"

"Benarkah? Aku kira dia menyukainya"

"Aku pernah menawarkannya bakpao daging yang aku beli bersamamu waktu itu, lalu ia menolak. Kau mau tahu apa yang dia ucapkan padaku?" lanjutnya sambil menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Memangnya Tuan Sun Quan berkata apa?"

Shangxiang berdehem, "Dia bilang begini: Tidak Shangxiang, aku tidak mau menerima bakpao ini meski aku sedang kelaparan"

Lu Xun terkekeh, "Meski begitu Tuan Putri, kau tahu, lain halnya pada saat pertempuran tadi,"

"Mmm...saat itu, aku tidak bersamanya. Aku berada di camp lainnya. Memangnya ada apa?"

Lu Xun melanjutkan, "Saat di tengah jalan, Tuan Sun Quan beristirahat sejenak. Ia memintaku untuk mengantarkan bekal yang dibawa saat peperangan, dan tentu saja kita hanya membawa bakpao. Ketika aku memberikannya, ia tetap memakannya meskipun tidak sadar apa yang dimakan, dia bilang kepadaku kalau makanannya enak"

Shangxiang tertawa, "Ah, ternyata begitu cara menyiasati Abang Quan untuk memulai menerima bakpao. Aku tidak yakin dia akan menolaknya" ia mengambil bakpao yang masih hangat itu.

Lu Xun menoleh Shangxiang, tersenyum. Sambil melihatnya melahap bakpao, ia senang masih bisa mengobrol secara pribadi bersamanya. Padahal sulit untuknya jika mengobrol dengan Tuan Putri hanya karena keterbatasan waktu, walaupun terkadang bertemu saat berlatih bersama di lapangan.

Shangxiang menolehnya, "Eh, kau masih mau bakpao ini? Maaf aku mengambilnya terlalu banyak"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Putri, aku sudah makan beberapa. Bukannya nanti malam akan ada perayaan kemenangan?"

Shangxiang memandang isi bakpao tersebut, "Perayaan kemenangan, ya?"

"Uhm, apakah ada sesuatu?" tanya Lu Xun penasaran. Shangxiang meliriknya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti perayaan itu" ujarnya sedikit pelan, "...disana tidak ada bakpao yang seenak ini"

Tawa Xun meledak membuat Shangxiang kaget, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Meski begitu, kau masih bisa meminta dayang-dayang untuk membeli bakpao ini" ujarnya.

"Memang bisa sih, tapi..." Shangxiang kembali memandang bakpao itu.

"Kau bisa memintaku membelikannya untukmu, jangan khawatir, Tuan Putri" tawarnya. Shangxiang menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Boyan. Kau selalu baik padaku" ujarnya pelan. "Disaat hanya kita berdua seperti ini, kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan Putri, Xun"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya menghormatimu" lalu Xun melanjutkan, "kita sudah berteman sejak kecil. Masih ingat setiap selesai berlatih bersama perwira senior, ayahku bahkan ayahmu selalu membawakan kita banyak bakpao?"

Shangxiang tersentak, "Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, saat itu kau terlihat malu-malu dan sulit untuk diajak bicara olehku, setiap saat kau selalu belajar dengan gulungan aneh itu" candanya.

Xun menghadap ke atas, mencerna kata-kata Shangxiang. "Gulungan aneh ya? Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu, Shangxiang" tangannya mengambil sebuah bakpao sambil meraba-raba kemasan yang hampa. "Sepertinya, ini bakpao yang terakhir. Apa kau mau?" tawarnya.

"Aku mau separuh saja"

Xun tertawa, "Tidak apa, ambilah Shangxiang"

Shangxiang tersenyum manis, "Um...baiklah" ia meraih bakpao tersebut. Tanpa sepengetahuan Lu Xun, ia memotongnya menjadi 2 bagian lalu tangan kanannya langsung terdorong ke mulut Lu Xun, kemudian ia tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya dan makanan itu masuk kemulutnya. Seketika tawa Tuan Putri semakin meledak setelah merasakan kejahilan yang ia lakukan pada Perwira itu.

S

emakin lama mereka mengobrol, hingga matahari perlahan menenggelamkan dirinya.

Mereka berdua bersiap-siap untuk kembali menuju kastil.

"Sebelum pulang ke kastil, maukah kau menemaniku membeli bakpao?" tanya Shangxiang seakan-akan ia menginginkannya lagi.

Lu Xun memasang wajah masam, ia tidak bisa meyakinkan Shangxiang untuk membeli bakpao lagi.

Shangxiang mengerti dengan keadaannya, jadi ia terkekeh.

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu juga, oke?" janjinya. Xun mengangkat separuh kedua tangannya, menghindari Tuannya untuk melakukannya.

"Eh? Ada apa, Boyan?" tanya dia bingung.

Lu Xun memasang wajah merah, membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu, sehingga membuat Shangxiang tertawa. Itu hanya membuat Lu Xun tidak fokus dengan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Shangxiang.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasihku karena kau sudah menawarkan bakpao itu" Shangxiang mencoba membuatnya tidak panik.

"Tidak, maksudku, aku..." wajahnya memerah.

"Iya?" Shangxiang menunggu jawabannya.

"Shangxiang, apakah aku sudah merendahkan diriku sendiri?" tanyanya. "M-maksudku, apa kau merasa malu kalau aku tidak bisa membelikannya untukmu?"

Shangxiang menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, Boyan. Maksudku...umh..." wajahnya menunduk untuk melindungi rona pipinya. "...aku tidak harus berdiam diri dan hanya menerima sesuatu dari orang lain. Sekali-kali, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Dan saat kita seperti ini, kau tidak perlu bersikap formal padaku. Boyan, kau adalah temanku, bahkan lebih dari itu"

Perwira muda itu menghela sambil tersenyum tipis, seakan-akan ia telah kembali seperti sedia kala, "Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya, oke?" ia mencoba untuk membuat Tuannya senang.

Shangxiang mendongak, "Benarkah? Waaah, senangnya..."

Xun langsung menggenggam tangan Shangxiang "T-tapi, bisakah kau menjaga rahasia ini, Shangxiang?"

"Rahasia? Maksudmu bakpao yang akan ku beli itu?"

"Tidak hanya itu," lalu ia melanjutkan "Kata-katamu barusan, soal 'lebih dari teman' itu" wajahnya memerah seketika.

Shangxiang memandang wajahnya, ia baru sadar apa yang ia bicarakan kala itu. "Aah...aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, termasuk ayahku bahkan saudaraku" ia mengenggam tangan Xun dengan kuat. Ia bisa merasakan dinginnya tangan Shangxiang.

"Aku juga tidak ingin Master Lu Meng mengetahui ini" keluhnya.

Perlahan-lahan, Lu Xun melepas genggaman Shangxiang. Kemudian mereka beranjak ke tempat sesuai rencana.

Hari semakin larut, mereka telah pulang membawa beberapa banyak bakpao. Di kastil pada malam itu diadakan perayaan kemenangan. Suasananya ramai dengan iringan musik tradisional dan lain sebagainya. Karena semakin ramai, Shangxiang menggenggam tangan Lu Xun agar ia tidak lepas pandang darinya.

Sesampainya di dalam kastil, mereka disambut baik oleh perwira lain, meski pada saat itu ada sebagian yang mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum.

Cepat-cepat Shangxiang melepas genggamannya lalu menoleh pada Lu Xun. Ia memberikan kode berupa kedipan mata.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, ada seorang perwira membahu Lu Xun. Pria itu mengajaknya minum.

"Hey Boyan, jangan terlalu banyak minum, oke?"

Xun tersenyum setelah itu "Selamat malam, Tuan Putri" ujarnya tak jauh dari Shangxiang.

"Selamat malam, Boyan"


End file.
